The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrida, commercially used as a pot-type flowering Alstroemeria, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Zaprijul’.
The new Alstroemeria is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact container Alstroemeria cultivars with desirable flower and plant qualities, attractive flower colors and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Alstroemeria originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1997 in Rijnsburg, The Netherlands, of a proprietary Alstroemeria hybrida selection identified as 94186-002PN, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Alstroemeria hybrida selection identified as 96123-001PN, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Alstroemeria was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Rijnsburg, The Netherlands in May, 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by root divisions taken in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands, since May, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.